


'cause in your warmth i forget how cold it can be

by kjdpot (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heat Sex, M/M, PWP, Self-Lubrication, cat hybrid au, i think i got everything! please tell me if i missed something, jongdae is a cat hybrid, masturbation (briefly), yixing is his human bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kjdpot
Summary: jongdae goes into heat for the first time since he and yixing started dating.





	'cause in your warmth i forget how cold it can be

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://youtu.be/HTfXkyHvR_Y) (!!!! finally i’ve titled a fic.. lol)
> 
> hope it’s ok

jongdae wakes up that morning hot, hard, with his underwear already wet. “no, no, god damnit,” he whines, shifting onto his back and feeling more slick leak out of him. he didn’t even realize his heat was going to hit today, he thought he had at least a week left. 

his fridge and cabinets are completely empty, his vibrator’s batteries are dead and he doesn’t have any new ones, he doesn’t even know where any of his dildos are. he’s gonna have to call yixing, and yixing is gonna be freaked out because he’s never dated a hybrid before and they have yet to even talk about jongdae’s heat.

he pushes down his underwear and shoves his fingers inside himself unceremoniously. he’s wet enough that he can start with two fingers. he barely gives himself time to get used to the intrusion before he’s thrusting his hand.

it’s not enough for him to come, even when he fists his cock or touches the base of his tail. the heat is so overwhelming and uncomfortable. jongdae groans, frustrated, already feeling a lump forming in his throat. he hates this. hates crying because of his heat. hates how much everything hurts.

“fuck this,” he groans, wiping his hands on his comforter. he palms his nightstand for his phone and calls yixing.

“hey, babe,” yixing greets, sounding a little groggy. jongdae wishes his heat would’ve hit later in the day so that he wouldn’t have had to call him at 8am.

“xing,” jongdae says, “will you come over? i need… i need you.”

“morning wood?” yixing jokes, a little sleepy laugh slipping from his mouth. 

“my heat, xing,” jongdae replies. it’s kind of like morning wood, only painful and lasts for a week and doesn’t go away after a cold shower.

yixing doesn’t say anything for a moment. jongdae just hopes he’s not about to say something rude or indicating that he’s freaked out. it’s happened so many times now. “alright, baby, i’ll be right there. do you need anything else?”

jongdae smiles, and after a moment he answers, “food and condoms.”

  
  


it takes yixing 30 minutes, and jongdae spends that time fucking himself just to make the heat a little more bearable.

when yixing arrives, jongdae calls him into his bedroom. he’s spread out, naked from the waist down, cock hard and ass leaking. yixing’s already blushing at the sight. 

“you’re pretty,” he says. 

“i’m gonna cry if you don’t fuck me right now,” the hybrid replies. yixing, thankfully, begins to strip. he’s already getting hard by the looks of it, and jongdae would say something cocky if he wasn’t so eager for his boyfriend to fuck him.

yixing’s hand barely brushes jongdae’s side and he gets goosebumps. he’s been needing someone else’s touch for so long, and yixing is perfect with his hands. the hybrid wants to get fucked, wants his heat to subside for just a while, but yixing’s teasing feels so good.

yixing flicks over jongdae’s nipple through his shirt and jongdae moans, his ears twitching, tail swishing, hips pushing up in search for a little stimulation to his cock. “do you think, if you really tried, you could come from just this?”

yes, he has before, but only during his heat. “fuck me first, xing, please. i need you to fuck me,” jongdae whines. 

“right, right.” yixing is smirking like a complete asshole, but he positions himself between jongdae’s legs anyway. he presses his fingers to jongdae’s hole, just as more slick leaks from it. “fuck. you’re so loose and fucking wet, fuck.”

he slips two fingers in, making jongdae’s mouth fall open. it feels so, so much better when it’s yixing’s hand. he crooks his fingers perfectly, right in the spot that makes jongdae’s spine tingle. he must notice the hybrid’s soft gasping, by the way he starts to move his hand in and out, pressing jongdae’s prostate lightly every time his fingers are back inside.

“oh, fuck,” jongdae moans. one hand reaches down to stroke his cock, the other pinches his nipple. this is so much better than it was when he was alone, he feels so close already. then yixing swats his hand away from his cock and envelopes the head of his cock with his mouth and he’s gone, barely able to warn his boyfriend at all before coming in his mouth.

yixing keeps sucking, keeps thrusting his fingers, and jongdae can’t stop fucking moaning. he’s still so hard, and although coming helped with how uncomfortable he was getting, he’s still too hot to relax yet.

“please fuck me, now, xing, i need it. need your cock,” he whines out. in the back of his mind, he thinks he sounds annoying and too desperate (which is true), but he can’t help it now.

yixing’s mouth leaves his cock, he pulls his fingers out, sticks them in his mouth to lick the hybrid’s slick off of them. “you taste amazing,” he mumbles. “there’s so much i want to do to you right now. driving me crazy.”

“my heat lasts a week, xing, you can do whatever you want after you fucking fuck me. it hurts.”

that makes yixing stop stalling. jongdae feels like a dick for using the “it hurts” line but whatever. it’s true, anyway. 

yixing pushes jongdae’s legs into his chest. jongdae tucks his hands under his knees to hold them there. when the tip of yixing’s cock presses against his entrance he hums, gasps when his boyfriend slaps his cock against it. he’s still teasing, not quite giving jongdae what he needs. jongdae wants to kick him for that.

thankfully, he doesn’t have to, as yixing finally enters him. the feeling of finally being full, properly full, coaxes a low purr out of jongdae. he assumes that’s what causes yixing to curse and start moving.

this obviously isn’t the first time they’ve had sex, jongdae would rather die than have his first experience with a new partner be his heat. yixing knows what he’s like during sex normally. playful, not as submissive and needy, significantly less wet. and he already knows what is and isn’t okay, what makes jongdae moan and what makes him wince, and jongdae feels so safe with him. 

yixing is surrounding him, at this point, his thighs underneath jongdae’s and his arms caging him, head bent down to kiss the hybrid. jongdae’s warm, now more the comforting type of warm rather than the painful, heat-induced warmth. yixing flicks his sensitive nipple and he comes moments after.

yixing wipes the cum with his fingers and uses it to jerk jongdae’s cock until he comes again, whining and whimpering. 

jongdae doesn’t register when yixing comes, or really when he pulls out, but a few minutes later yixing is wiping his thighs and ass with a warm cloth. “we should wash the sheets, right?”

“yeah, definitely,” jongdae mumbles. he’s glad his heat has subsided for now, even if it’ll be back in a few hours.

oh, they should probably talk, he realizes. 

“um, xing?” he says, putting his hand on yixing’s where he’s holding his legs apart. 

“yeah, babe?” yixing asks. 

“i’m sorry for like, springing this on you at 8 in the morning. it came earlier than i was expecting it to, but i would’ve sat you down and talked about it sooner if i knew it would come now. and um, thank you. for everything. but like mostly for not being weird and breaking up with me. yeah.”

so now that’s out there, and yixing is just making a face that jongdae can’t really make out.

and then he says, “i would never, ever break up with you for something like this. whoever did is a dumbass. and i was kind of prepared, you know? i researched a little bit when we first started talking because i didn’t wanna cross any boundaries or fuck anything up. so really, even if it was sudden, i wasn’t scared or freaked out.”

that makes jongdae tear up, both because of how sweet yixing is and because of how sensitive he becomes when he’s in heat. “i really like you.”

“i like you, too,” yixing replies, bringing their joined hands up to his mouth and kissing the back of the hybrid’s. “i brought sushi. let’s get some food in you before it comes back.”

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to add more to this but i have another thing i need to work on and also this took me long enough as it is so lol ...
> 
> i hope this is ok, i usually don’t write things like this? (and i probably won’t again..!)
> 
> anyway, comments and kudos are appreciated if you feel like it!! <3


End file.
